fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness Magic
|image= |name=Darkness Magic |kanji=闇の魔法 |romanji=''Yami no Mahō'' |type=Caster |user=Brain Freed Justine Jellal Fernandes Jose Porla Klodoa Mirajane Simon }} Darkness Magic is a Caster Type magic which utilizes the element of darkness. This magic allows users to manipulate and control colored destructive dark magic. This magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The color of the magic varies between different users (red, purple, black, green, etc). Users typically shape their attacks into the shape of ghostly apparatitions, which they can use in various attacks such as tornados and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Because of the very malicious nature of this magic (which tend to complement the sinister natures of its users), it is known to make people physically ill and cold. Like other elemental magic, this magic has body-transformation. This is only witnessed in Simon, who controls the darkness and shadows in the area to engulf his entire vicinity into pitch-black darkness, including himself. In nature, Darkness magic is weak against Light Magic. Makarov used his light-based spells against Jose's darkness spells and defeated him without difficulty. It is unknown if there are any magics weak to darkness. Moves Brain's Spells Darkcapriccio.jpg|Dark Capriccio Zero_Slash.png|Zero Slash DG.png|Dark Gravity Dark_Rondo.jpg|Dark Rondo DDelete.png|Dark Delete Brain_barrier.jpg|Dark Barrier Zero's_unnamed_magic_attack.jpg|Zero's unnamed attack GZ.png|Zero casting Genesis Zero Beginning Genesis Zero.png|Genesis Zero (Beginning) Genesis Zero Ghosts.png|Genesis Zero (Phantoms) Genesis Zero.png|Inside Genesis Zero Genesis_Zero_Full_Efect.jpg|Genesis Zero (manga) *'Dark Capriccio '(常闇奇想曲 Tokiyami Kisōkyoku lit. Capriccio of Eternal Darkness): A beam of darkness is fired from his staff (or in Zero's case, his hands), meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through defenses. Zero however has far greater control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time and even use it as a whip. "Capriccio" refers to a music style which is free in form. **'Scream': A lot stronger and faster version of the previous technique. (Anime only) **'Zero Slash:' Zero uses Dark Capriccio as a whip and attacks the enemy. In the manga this attack was unnamed. *'Dark Gravity '(ダークグラビティ Dākugurabiti): As its name implies, it amplifies the gravity in a certain area. When used against Natsu, he was sent crashing downwards through Nirvana's lower floors. *'Dark Rondo '(常闇回旋曲 Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku lit. Rondo of Eternal Darkness): When casted, dark magic with horror-stricken faces swirl around Brain's staff(or Zero's hands), becoming more and more condensed. Brain can then fire the gathered magic on a wide scale as he did against the Light Alliance or focused at an enemy. However, this spell was stopped by Jura Nekis' Iron Rock magic. "Rondo" is a music form derived from Italian which is based on recurring elements. *'Dark Delete': Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from Zero's hands. In the manga this attack was unnamed. *'Genesis Zero '(ジェネシス・ゼロ Jeneshisu Zero): Zero's strongest magic attack. He first charges green darkness energy on his fingers and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike at his foes to the point of being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone. This technique has been claimed to be capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence. Jose's Spells Shade Troopers.jpg|Shade Troopers Shade_Troopers_Jellyfish_form.jpg|Shade Troopers - Jellyfish Form Shade34.jpg|Jose's magic Dead_Wave.jpg|Dead Wave Jose's attack02.jpg|Shade Entangle Jose's attack.jpg|Unnamed attack Jose's attack03.jpg|Unnamed attack Jose's_attack04.jpg|Unnamed attack Jose's_attack05.jpg|Unnamed attack *'Shade' (シェード Shiēdo): Jose can create ghost soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. Their initial strength is like that of a simple soldier, but he can increase their strength remotely to the point that they become super-soldiers. Until they are destroyed, the Ghost Soldiers show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. While Jose was fighting against Erza, his army of Ghost Soldiers were able to overpower the exhausted Fairy Tail members. **'Jellyfish Form:' The shade troopers are also able to merge together and form a jellyfish like ghost that can use fists to attack. (Anime Only) *'Dead Wave' (デッド ウェーヴ Deddo Vēvu): Jose sends a wave of ghost rushing at the enemy splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself. The full power of this attack was never seen. Jellal's unnamed dark spell 3.JPG|Unamed Dark Spell Jellal's unnamed dark spell.JPG|Unamed Dark Spell Jellal's unnamed dark spell 2.JPG|Unamed Dark Spell Jellal's unnamed dark spell 4.JPG|Unamed Dark Spell Jellal's Spells *Jellal's spells have no name, his darkness magic is similar to Jose's magic and Brain's Genesis Zero. Unlike the two, all of Jellal's darkness spells are unspecified and are more general than the other types of darkness attacks. Jellal can use this magic in this form of ghosts or dark blasts to strike and entangle. He used this magic against Erza with creating dark hands or dark coffin. Mirajane's Spells Darkness_Stream.jpg|Darkness Stream Soul_Extinction.jpg|Soul Extinction Demon_blast.jpg|Demon Blast *'Soul Extinction': Starting out as a dark ball, this attack's true form is a large beam of energy. This attack appears to be able to cancel magic, as Freed's "wing" and "darkness" spells weren't active anymore, after this attack. Mirajane used this attack in her Satan Soul form. *'Darkness Stream': Shadowy hands appear from her seal and attack the opponent in the cone. Mirajane used this attack in her Satan Soul form. (Anime Only) *'Demon Blast:' A huge ball of dark energy charged on user's hands and increases strength of the next attack. Mirajane used this attack in her Satan Soul form. (Anime Only) Darkness Breath.jpg|Darkness Breath Darkness Flare Bomb.jpg|Darkness Flare Bomb Freed's Spells *'Darkness Breath:' After using Yami no Ecriture: Darkness, he charge darkness energy and shapes into a tornado. Tornado strikes his enemies. (Anime only) *'Darkness Flare Bomb:' After using Yami no Ecriture: Darkness, Freed creates a bomb made from darkness energy. (Anime only) Instant_darkness.jpg|Dark Moment Simon's_attack.jpg|Unnamed attack Simon's Spells *'Dark Moment' (闇刹那 Yami setsuna): Magic that cuts out the lights in any room he is in and plunges it into darkness, allowing him and his comrades to attack unseen. The spell is controlled from his eye. His eye color turns to red when this spell is active. Category:Magic and Abilities